


Taming a Demon

by ngk_is_cool



Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Crowley is a cat, Gen, Good Omens Bingo 2021, Lilith is a cat, No Beta - We Fall Like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngk_is_cool/pseuds/ngk_is_cool
Summary: The saga of Pepper and Cat Crowley continues. This time, he arrives to his new home and joins Lilith, and the three of them getting to know each other.Written for the Good Omens Bingo fill "crash"
Relationships: Crowley & Lilith (Good Omens), Crowley & Pepper (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154867
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	Taming a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written over night and without beta, sorry in advance for grammer / spelling mistakes :)

Pepper walked out of the building, with a cage in her hand and a big grin on her face. Crowley was curled inside, snuggled in a warm blanket. He was a bit nervous, but curious and looked around with questioning eyes. Good start, she thought to herself with satisfaction.

The Bently waited for her in the street, and she laid the cage gently in the passenger seat. "Don't worry, dear. It's just a short drive, and I will do my best to keep it smooth". He seemed to understand her, or perhaps it was the gentleness in her voice. Either way, Crowley relaxed a bit and sprawled, at least as much as he could in the small cage.

True to her word, the ride was short and without problems. Lilith - a short and more accurate version of her official name, Queen Isabella the third - stood near the door. She was tricolored, with an unusual black spot on her chest, and lived with Pepper for almost a year by now, after being adopted from Jasmin Sanctuary For Cats too,

After a quick introduction between the two cats, Crowley was released from his cage, impatient to explore his new home. While he sauntered to the hall, Pepper stayed in the living room, providing a much-needed attention to the envious Lilith.

All was quiet for a few blessed minutes, until she heard a loud noise from the kitchen and after hurrying there, discovered the contents of the spices drawer on the floor. Crowley looked at her with his yellow eyes, and didn't seem apologetic at all. Well, she thought, that went down like a lead balloon. Pepper realized that the little devil might need some adjustments after living on the street and in a cat shelter.

But, she couldn't stay mad at him for a long time, and after the initial shock grabbed him in her arms. He seemed to like that position and started to purr in a low and rumbling voice, and then Lilith demanded attention as well. It was a long day, and Pepper was exhausted. She went to sleep, with the companionship of the two cats.

The following day, she took precautions and moved the rest of the spices to a safe place, hoping it will be enough. Lilith was not a troublemaker, and Pepper hoped she would be a good influence for kitten Crowley. Besides, how much damage two cats can make?

After a long day at work, she returned home, and discovered that the answer was quite a lot.

She found her beloved Epipremnum aureum, the one in the pot she got as a gift from her mother, crushed on the floor, all his leaves ripped. Crowley stretched near the plant, and glared at her, glarefully. A thought sneaked into her head: could he be among those cats who believed that plants belong to the wild, not in the house?

It took some time, but she finally managed to organize the room, and that was a good enough reason for a celebration: nothing is better than having two cats in your lap, wine glass in your hand, and The Golden Girls Girls on the telly.

They all learned to live with each other, and discovered many interesting things. Pepper discovered that leaving empty glasses on the coffee table will lead to finding them broken in the next morning, Crowley learned the best time to ask for a quick pet, and Lilith continued to practice her lurking skills, and monitor the activities of the others.

And the plants? Well, everal weeks had passed, but eventually Pepper noticed something odd: Crowley harmed only the plants that were bought, but not the ones she salvaged from neglected open space offices, or even worse places like dentist clinics. Those places, she believed, were truly hell on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing a new cat can take some time, but with patience they will become good friends, and more happy than being alone. And, it’s always amusing to watch two cats playing together :)  
> Let me know what you think - give kudos and/or leave comments. Thanks!  
> Allmost forgot - the idea for Lilith's is obviously from "Here, kitty...", of the amazing Himitsu_no.


End file.
